


Grief

by Devajuju



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Grief, gosh I can't wait for saturday to compromise my emotional state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devajuju/pseuds/Devajuju
Summary: Amity wonders where Luz has been, and then she finds out.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Grief

Amity stared at the house. Something was off. It was still impressive, large, confusing, and about as ramshackle as the Owl Lady herself, but there was somehow something sad about it. She didn’t know why. She hadn’t heard anything from Luz in an entire day, which was strange, since she usually never passes up the chance to annoy her. Well, it’s not annoying when it’s Luz, Amity thought, smiling to herself- Oh no, what if something happened? Amity ran up in front of the house, trying to look in the window, but before she could, she was smacked away from it.  
Amity rose from the ground, wiping dirt from her face. Understandable, she thought. Of course there’d be protective spells up- “What are you doing?” Hooty asked smugly, making it all too clear that it was him who’d slapped her away.  
“Ugh. Why are you awake? Just let me in!” Amity yelled.  
“I wake up when people wanna go in! And I don’t like your attitude, missy!” Hooty said in his pitchy, haughty tone.  
“Gh!” Amity held in her anger. “Can you just- can you tell Luz I came by?”   
“Sure!” Hooty replied. “She won’t like it though!”  
“What? Why?” Amity asked, puzzled. “Luz likes everything.” Hooty’s neck extended into a window near the top of the Owl House, and she heard him squawk “Amity is here!” Hooty returned to Amity, making what could only be described as the face of regret.   
“What?” Amity asked again.  
“Well, she perked up when I told her you were here, but then she got sad again, and I don’t know how to fix it!” Hooty said, as distressed as a glorified doorknob could be.  
“...I might be able to fix it.” Amity said. She was then shoved inside.   
“Do it fast! Nobody’s fed me for 24 hours!” Hooty yelled from outside. Amity huffed. Stupid door. Amity walked hesitantly through the Owl House. Nobody seemed to be around. She spotted a large, framed wanted poster of Eda on the wall, and a smaller wanted poster from when Luz was banned from Hexside. Eda’s strange way of showing appreciation, she was sure.  
She slowly made her way through the house, walking up stairs until she was sure she was at the right room. It was the one with the window, wasn’t it? Where was Luz?  
Amity hit her foot on something on the floor. Something small, covered in blankets, and unmoving was on the floor in front of her. No, it was moving, she could tell now. Small, weak sobs were coming from it. Amity sat down next to Luz, tapping her on where she thought the shoulder might be.  
“Hey, Luz?” Amity asked quietly. “Are you okay?” A sob in response. “What happened?”  
The blanket unfolded itself to reveal Luz’s tired face. “They got her.”  
“What?” Amity asked. Luz hugged her, still crying.   
“They got her and it’s Lilith’s fault and I can’t go back like they told me to and-” Luz said through tears, and Amity parsed things where she could.  
“Lilith caught Eda?”   
“Yeah and Lilith is the one who cursed her too.” Luz sniffled. “And now I don’t know if I’m gonna see her again because the emperor’s coven has her and-”  
“Okay, slow down. The emperor has Eda. Lilith was the one who cursed Eda.” Amity said, brain turning over itself fast. “God, that’s not good. Where are Willow and Gus?”  
“I don’t know.” Luz mumbled. “I haven’t talked to anyone yet.”  
“Well if you can tell all this to a blanket you can tell it to me.” Amity said, wrapping the blanket around them both, and pausing. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want me to-” And Luz wrapped the blanket tighter. They sat there for a while. Luz stopped crying, and looked at Amity sadly.  
“I know you want to be a part of the Emperor’s Coven, so you shouldn’t help me, because that’s always been your dream-” Luz said, but Amity stopped her.  
“Hey. That doesn’t matter.”  
“Your dreams matter!” Luz spluttered.  
“You matter more than some stuck up dream ever did to me!” Amity said, suddenly realizing what she’d said and turning away. “I mean, besides, I already knew Lilith sucked. She cheated on our fight, remember?”  
“You’re right.” Luz said, letting out a weak chuckle. “She sucks.” Another moment of silence as they sat there together.  
“Hey I made you more food to refuse to eat!” A small voice yelled from the doorway. King looked over the plate of food to see Amity. “Oh! You’re here! That’s great. Things are terrible.”  
“I noticed.” Amity said, looking around the room. She looked back at Luz. “You know we have to get her back, right?”  
“Yeah.” Luz said quietly. “I just know I can’t do it myself, and I don’t wanna ask Gus and Willow to put themselves in danger for me. Again.”   
“That’s what friends do, right?” Amity said somewhat sarcastically. Luz looked up at her with the same teary face, and Amity felt a twinge of protectiveness. “Come on, taking down an evil emperor with your friends? How much more ‘Good Witch Azura’ does it get?”   
Luz smiled, and Amity felt her heart pull in that same way it did whenever she smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.” Luz hugged Amity again, and rose from her blanket prison, stretching. She looked over to the plate King had set down beside her. “King, why did you bring me a plate of raw bacon?”  
“Eda does the cooking!” King replied defensively. “Not that I’m not a culinary expert, I’m just out of practice!”  
“Of course you are, King.” Luz said, patting him on the head. Luz turned back to Amity, who stood up. “Are you with me on this?”   
“Absolutely!” Amity said.  
“Then let’s go. Willow and Gus are probably waiting for us.”


End file.
